


An Exercise In Restraint

by Fannibalistic



Series: Suit Up [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Swearing, swearing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Jim and Spock are attending a gala at Starfleet HQ but first, back at their apartment, Jim gets a little surprise at Spock's outfit for the evening.





	An Exercise In Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencebluefeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/gifts).

> Soooo this Kinktober fic was supposed to be posted a few hours (or ideally days) ago, but once again the universe was against me completing my homoerotic fanfiction on time.  
So depending on your timezone it could still be October or now November 1st ;) It was going to be part of a 2 part collection because I've gone all out and made a multi slash fanvid with a suitporn theme too ;) But that sadly is still rendering, after planning and working on it I think I'll post it anyway when it's done even though it'll be late. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is for scienecebluefeelings, (tumblr, sciencebluefeelings or Twitter @hornyoldspock) inspired by their awesome fanart (below) of Spock Prime in a suit.

<https://sciencebluefeelings.tumblr.com/post/188284258151/peak-erotica-is-handholding-on-twitter>

“You're wearing a suit.”

Jim was staring at Spock, his mouth open as if he had more to say but no words in his head. 

“Yes.”

“I...I’d just assumed you’d be wearing robes like you usually do.” 

Spock looked down at himself. He was wearing a light grey suit, blue shirt and black tie, and although traditionally human clothing wasn't something he was used to buying, he thought he'd done pretty well with what he'd picked out. “It is not to your liking?”

“No, I like it,” Jim walked towards him, breaking into a grin. “I like it too much.”

Spock arched an eyebrow, his lips curving upward. “Ah, I see. Then perhaps I should change…”

“Hell no, you look good and I want to show you off tonight, my hot Ambassador husband." Jim kissed him, opening his mouth slightly and Spock returned the gesture, letting Jim’s tongue meet his own. 

“I can control myself,” Jim said when he pulled back slowly. “Just about.”

“Are you sure?” Spock’s almost imperceptible smirk was teasing and mirrored Jim’s own expression. 

“I think I showed excellent willpower last night when you had me bent over your desk.” Jim leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Spock's ear. “What was it you said? ‘You can come soon Ashayam...but only when I say so.’”Jim felt Spock’s heart beat a little faster against his abdomen and revelled in the power he felt that his words could do that. 

“That is a good point.” Spock looked Jim up and down as he stepped back. 

“It is unusual for me too, to see you in a traditional suit and tie as opposed to your Starfleet uniform.”

“You like what you see?”

“Indeed I do.” 

“Then tonight could be fun for us both.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


As it turned out, Jim didn’t have much chance for losing control. 

Shortly after arriving at the gala and turning a few heads (Jim wasn't the only one gazing admiringly at the unusual sight of Ambassador Spock in a suit), they'd been pulled quite literally in different directions. Admiral Pike had asked Jim to “network” around the various diplomats who were in attendance, to extol the virtues of Starfleet as its youngest captain. Spock had been dragged into a conversation first with an Andorian delegation and then with Scotty who was very keen to pick Spock’s brain about an engine room issue that had been keeping him up at night. 

When they’d eventually been able to tear themselves politely from their respective conversations, they found a table and took drinks from a waiter who was making his way around the room with a tray. 

“You have looked remarkably composed while conversing this evening.”

“Maybe I can be an actor if this whole Captain thing doesn’t work out.”

Spock arched an eyebrow inquiringly and Jim smirked in response.

“Well, I must be good at acting because I’ve been thinking about you the whole time. You, in that suit. And everything we could do later on while you’re wearing it.”

“Please elaborate.” 

“You sure you can handle it?”

“Are you?”

Jim chuckled softly, biting his lip. “Alright, Ambassador.

I was thinking about when we get back to the apartment. You'd tell me to take my clothes off. Slowly. The lights are low and…”

“I’m watching how the moonlight from the window plays on your skin.”

“Mmmm exactly….you’d take off your tie….push me down and tie me to the bed with it.”

“Both hands above your head?”

Jim nodded, taking a sip of his whiskey. “And then...you’d just look at me.”

Another raised eyebrow from Spock.

“Hmm mmm. You’d stand at the end of the bed, just watching me. 

Self-conscious. Desperate. Getting harder by the second. I’d be wet by the time you move, dripping onto the sheets as you move over me, kissing up my legs, my inner thighs, and finally...you’d put your mouth on me. Suck slowly. Teasing me, because all you’re really doing is making me wetter. Harder. And I need some release. I’m begging for it.”

Spock licked his dry lips. “What are you saying, Ashayam?”

Jim leaned in closer, lowered his voice, the breath from his words softly tickling Spock’s ear. “Please, Spock..._ please... _ I need it...fuck me.” Jim knew Spock liked it when he swore, at least when they were together, _ alone _ and usually in a state of undress or about to be. 

“And you do. You fuck me till I’m crying out. All I can gasp is your name. All you can hear is my voice. And when I come...I come hard…. on the sheets and your skin...my body.” 

Spock’s breaths were faster. Not so as anyone else might notice, but Jim did. He knew the rhythm of every breath Spock exhaled and what it meant. If he was angry, or sad. Or very, _ very _, turned on. 

“And then?”

“You’d sit in the armchair by the bed, watching me again. Waiting till I get hard again and then you're back over me. _ Fucking me. _ Even though you’re on top, now, with me hard inside you...we both know you’re the one fucking me. And I love it. And so do you.”

Spock took a deep breath through his nose. “How much longer is it necessary for us to remain at this event?”

“You getting excited Ambassador? Can’t wait to get me home?”

“I have been excited, as you put it, for quite some time. And as for getting you home...we’re both lucky I have more restraint than most beings and haven’t thrown you across this table and taken you already. Right here. In front of everybody.” 

Jim swallowed hard. Just the thought of that was enough to make his pants feel even tighter than they did already. 

“Fuck this.” He gulped down the last of his whiskey and clanged the glass unceremoniously onto the table, taking Spock by the hand. “Let’s go.” 


End file.
